


Give In

by DeansMelaninDream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansMelaninDream/pseuds/DeansMelaninDream
Summary: It's been a few months since you've arrived and began adjusting to your life at Hogwarts. You've grown close to one brotha in particular and the chemistry is undeniably there. Would he dare act on them? Would you?I do not own the rights to Dean Thomas or any other characters mentioned in this work.All characters mentioned are of age (18+)
Kudos: 9





	Give In

It's been a few months since you arrived at Hogwarts since your transfer from the Utajiri School of Magic in America and after getting over the initial gloom and rain of the UK, you've surprisingly become well adjusted in your new home away from home. The common room was deserted as you sat cuddled up on the biggest and comfiest couch in the Gryffindor common room getting lost in your novel twirling on of your locs that wriggled free from your bun; when you hear the portrait hole swing open. You look up just in time to see him adjusting himself to his full 6'2" height before he began to trudge across the common room looking at the floor. He's been the reason that Hogwarts hadn't seemed so bad. You've come to cherish the closeness of your relationship that has bloomed over the past couple of months. The laughter, the conversations, the chemistry.

Dean Thomas was your reason to try and make Hogwarts home. You watched him as he continued to walk across the common room eyes to the floor, fist shoved in his pockets, shoulders hunched over like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders before he settled into an armchair by the fire. The glow from the fire made his chestnut complexion illuminate with a god-like glow.

"D?" You called to him. He didn't look up. You got up from your spot on the couch adjusting your Scottie Pippen sleeping jersey and tying the loose loc back into your bun. You walked over to him squatting in front of him dipping your head to put your face in his line of sight. "What's got you down 'Stretch?' Talk to me." You said with a smile. He smiled at your playfulness revealing dimples that were as deep as the Mariana Trench before brushing your cheek with one of his big and slender hands. 

"It's nothing really. Just Gin." you rolled your eyes. "She broke up with me." Your stomach filled with butterflies and your face nearly broke in to a Cheshire cat-like grin but you maintained a solid poker face.

"Aw, D. I'm so sorry." He laughed at your insincerity. 

You stood up to find an armchair to pull up next to his. You found one to the left of the room and started to head towards it when Dean caught your arm pulling you on to his lap. The two of you looked into each other's eyes. His eyes were a deep mahogany brown that flickered in the firelight. "Listen, I know that things just ended with Ginny but, I have to tell you that I feel this connection." He began. You smiled into the fire

"oh, thats a skinfolk thing." You said continuing to look into a fire

"No, it's not that. I felt it when I first saw you on the train. I had never known someone like you before. So, carefree, happy; beautiful." You continued looking into the fire as you felt his hand going up your thigh. "Celeste?" You turned to look at him only to be met with a passionate kiss. His lips were as soft as rose petals. He effortlessly slid his tongue into your mouth and your tongue danced with his. 

He moved to your neck placing soft kisses down to your collar bone. you bit your bottom lip at the sensation. You could feel his hand tighten on your thigh as it ventured up further. The rough yet gentleness of his hand made your pussy gush. You adjusted your position to straddle him in the chair. He gripped your ass as you began to undo his pants to free the erection fighting to get free. Pulling down the top of his boxers, his dick sprang free in all its glory. Instinctively you slid out of the chair and squatted between his legs to prepare to take the beauty of his dick into your mouth. Reaching behind himself, Dean grabbed the pillow of the armchair to place under your knees. You smiled at his thoughtfulness as you took him into your mouth. Dean threw his head back in ecstasy. 

You bobbed your head rhythmically. With each stroke you took him deeper and further into your mouth; controlling your gag reflex.

"Fuck." you heard him moan as he looked down upon you as you looked up to him. He bit his lower lip. You could feel his dick pulsate and tasting the essence of his precum. You slid your fingers down and played with your salivating pussy looking up at him as you continued to suck on his dick like it'd be the first and last time you would ever do so. He stopped you abruptly. Taking your hands he pulled you in for a kiss before aggressively turning you toward the armchair pushing your back down into an arch and sliding you black boy shorts to the side. He licked his hand and placed a small and firm slap to your apple ass. You whimpered. 

"I've been wondering what this ass looked like for months." he knelt down and began lapping at your pussy hungrily. You threw your head back in blissful pleasure letting out a soft moan. "Damn, you taste good." you heard him whisper into you temple. His hands gripped your ass spreading your ass cheeks apart as if he were trying to taste every part of you. You could feel his warm tongue slip inside your pussy's opening.

"Dean!" you gasped. "Don't tease me please." You pleaded breathlessly. You heard him chuckle as he slid two of his slender fingers into you quivering pussy slowly moving them in and out while simultaneously continuing his assault on you pulsating clit with his tongue. Your body shook at the overwhelming sensation. He increased his pace as you felt your body surrender to wave upon wave of pleasure as you orgasmed and screamed out his name. You heard him moan as you released into his mouth. He then stood up arching your back further to align your pussy with his erect dick. He pushed into you forcefully causing you to nearly let out a loud scream and moan. He wrapped his hand around your mouth instinctively.

"Shhhh, you're going to get us caught." He said 

"Fuck, D." you whispered out of breath.

"I plan to." He said playfully. He fucked into you gently and relentlessly. Maintaining the rhythm of a very experienced lover. Your ass slapped against his pelvis as if applauding the both of you for finally giving into this undeniable chemistry that the two of you had since day one. He tightened his grip on your ass as he continue to fuck you. His breathing became labored your pussy walls gripped his pulsating penis. 

"I'm..." You heard him say breathlessly. "Fuck, you're so tight 'Lis.'" he growled through his clinched teeth

"I'm close, don't stop!" You exclaimed through a moan. "There!" you screamed

"Shit!" you heard him scream as he pulled out of you turning you hurriedly in time to shoot his seed into you opened mouth. You felt the hot liquid hit the back of your throat as you wrapped your mouth around his dick. You looked up at him as he freed his dick from your mouth. He looked down in shocked

"'Lis' I'm so sorry! Let me get you a towel to spit that out!" fiddling with his pants he began to rush away to find a towel. This time you caught his arm. Still looking at him, you gulped down the mixture of your saliva and his semen and smiled. 

"So, what are you doing for holiday break?" You said with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Hopefully you." He said helping you up off you knees and pulling you into a passionate firelight kiss.


End file.
